This study will develop rapid, cost-effective techniques and equipment for the identification of anabolic steroid substances of abuse. The enabling technology is equipment which provides for the direct linkage of High Performance Liquid Chromatography (HPLC) and Fourier Transform Infrared Spectroscopy (FTIR). Anabolic steroids are in widespread and increasing illicit use. By FDA estimates, over 1 million persons take anabolic steroids for non-medical reasons, with serious health consequences. With over 100 steroids currently available, qualitative identification of steroids is difficult, requiring expensive complex instrumentation. HPLC/FTIR analysis can greatly facilitate diagnostic analysis. Phase I studies will 1) identify conditions for the easy, rapid and inexpensive qualitative identification of pure anabolic steroids and street drugs by HPLC/FTIR, 2) create a software library of IR spectra for known steroid compounds and metabolites, and 3) explore increased LC/FTIR technology sensitivity, to permit assay of trace amounts of steroids and metabolites in urine. Phase II will expand the library of anabolic steroids and other street drugs, and develop equipment for steroids and metabolites analysis in urine. The technology will be tailored to meet specific needs of commercial, forensic, food and medical laboratories.